Snow Angel
by Oceanmegami
Summary: It was a cold, winter morning when I met him...


**-Snow Angel-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight...it belongs to Hino Matsuri-sama...

~random notes(?): fwah, I live! XD Sorry I went dead for a few months. RL's been hectic, and well, my updates got erased. I mean, EVERYTHING. DX I may take some time before I'll be able to rewrite them *got demotivated because of it*, so until then, please be patient! Anyways, a belated Merry Christmas to all, and a Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy this fic~X3 It's in Kaname's POV, btw. XP

* * *

It was a cold, winter morning. The ground was covered by a thick blanket of snow, despite of the fact that the sun was far from being shy today. I sit here on a bench located within the heart of the park; and as always, I am all alone. As the sunlight filtered through the barren tree I was sitting under, I stretched out my ungloved hand; watching the light play upon my pale, creamy skin. I feel the warmth seep into my skin, right where the sun's rays were touching me. I frowned slightly at this; no matter how warm it was, I still feel cold—_very_ cold—colder, even, than winter itself. I want to bask more under that light; just to see if the coldness within me would vanish in doing so. But deep inside I knew—_I know_—that the cold that I am feeling right now is far from being physical.

How many years had it been this way? How long—pray tell!—had I felt so empty, so frigid, so alone? All I know is that ever since that day—the day I lost everything I hold dear—something within me had changed. I am still susceptible to emotions; I do laugh and smile—I _still_ do…but even I do not know if the ones that I had displayed were real anymore. The only thing that ever feels real to me is sorrow; an unending pain that through the years had developed into a numbness that even time cannot cure.

A group of carolers walked in to my view. They were composed of men and women of different ages and sizes; the only similarities they have are the red cloaks they all wore around their shoulders. Then they began to sing. I closed my eyes and listed to their melodious singing. It was beautiful, but...it still failed to uplift the gloominess I feel, even just a little. After the song had drawn to an end, I stood up from the bench and decided that it is now time for me to go home.

_Home._

Is that even the right word to describe such a place? 'Prison' seems to be a more appropriate word for it. That mansion, despite how beautiful it may appear to be, is nothing more but a gilded cage wherein even my very wings are stripped bare from my back. Every move or action I do does not go unnoticed and I am being monitored very strictly to the point that I cannot decide for myself. Even so, I have nowhere else to go to. My former house—my late family's manor—is not an option for me; happy moments there may be, but the sad ones outweigh them by far. If I were to stay there, the more I'd remember that the ones I loved are no more and have ceased to exist other than in my memories…

I was about to head off when I suddenly felt a tug at the back of my coat. I turned around and saw that it was a child—a _human_ child. It was a young boy who could not be older than nine years old; seven, it seems. With hair like spun silver threads, eyes that sparkle like amethysts and skin as pale as porcelain, I almost thought that it was an angel that stood in front of me. On his small, lithe form he wore a white fur-trimmed winter cloak which—with his pale features—makes him appear as if he would fade into the surrounding snow at any given moment. I felt him gently let go of my coat and at that instance, I kneeled in front of him on one knee, so that I am within eye-level with him. I smiled at the child then asked him, "What's the matter? Are you lost, or…?"

The child's face scrunched up a little and looked as if he was about to cry, but he did not answer my question. I furrowed my brow slightly; I'm starting to get worried. I opened my mouth to ask once more but I was halted as I felt my cheeks—or my lips, rather—being pulled at by small hands; a small pout visible on the child's face as he did so. Finally, he spoke; his voice was as clear and light as a crystal bell. "Your smile…it looks weird."

Well, that's a first. If I were another person, I might have commented back saying that it looks weird because he happens to be pulling at my face. But then I saw how serious his amethyst eyes were as he stood in front of me, and it made me wonder just how perceptive this child was, especially for someone his age. In all these years, no one had been able to see right through my mask, yet this child…

"Oniisan…why are you sad? When you smile, it looks as if it isn't coming from here." The fair child said as he pointed a finger at my chest; presumably at the place where my heart is. "I don't understand. I mean, everyone should be happy, right? It is Christmas after all."

I placed one of my hands on his head and ruffled his hair—which, I noted, were as soft and silky as they appeared to be. I smiled sadly at him; not even bothering to conceal my real emotions. "Not just because it's Christmas doesn't automatically means everyone is happy."

"Then why? Can you tell me why you are so sad?"

I bit my lip as he asked me that question. Is it right for me to tell him? True, he _is_ more mature than what his age suggests, but the fact remains that he is still an innocent child…

Making up my mind, I decided to tell him anyway, but I carefully chose my words so that he may understand what I am about to say. "Remember what you said earlier? The reason why oniisan smiles funny is because it feels cold right here." I said as I pointed at my heart, just like he did earlier. For a long minute, he just stared blankly at me as if he did not understand a word I've said.

I mentally slapped myself. Just what had I been expecting? For a _child_ to fully grasp something like this? I must have been really desperate to confide to a seven-year old boy. However, I was surprised as I felt small arms circle around my neck; the small, lithe body pressed against my own. Even more surprising were his words that followed, "If I do this, would it be enough to make you feel warm again?"

I was at a loss of words. Never had I expected someone—a human child, nonetheless!—to be the one to comfort me. I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes but I fought the urge to cry, lest I make him worry. Instead, I hugged him back; relishing the warmth that only that small body of his was able to provide me. We remained like this for a few minutes, until I felt him wiggling away from my hold which I eventually loosened. His amethyst eyes flickered towards a clock at the park which I had failed to notice earlier. I can tell by the way his gaze moved back and forth towards me and the clock that he has somewhere else needs to be, but he seemed hesitant in leaving me. "You can go if you want to. You don't need to stay on my account."

"Will oniisan be alright?" I simply nodded at him, but he doesn't look convinced by my words. He scuffed his boots on the snow-covered ground for a few seconds—as if contemplating something—before he reached up to his own neck and removed the scarf he wore. As I was still in a kneeling position, he was able to reach up to me and wound it around my neck. "There." He said triumphantly as he finished. "Even if I'm not around anymore, you'd still be warm." His eyes wandered back again to the clock, so I ushered him to go on his way. With small, hurried steps he walked away from me; waving back before he finally took his leave.

And then I'm all alone again.

But this time around, I knew that it wouldn't be as bad as it was before. Because on that cold winter day, someone reached out to me from within my dark corner; someone who did not hesitate, even for a second, to approach—let alone comfort—a total stranger. Even to me, that child is a stranger. I never did catch his name, but he shall always reside in my heart…my 'Snow Angel'.

* * *

[end]

I apologize if it kinda sucks...it's only my second time writing in first person, so please forgive me. Also, I originally intended to post this earlier, but I failed to do so. *shot* XD;; I may edit this later on, or perhaps write a sequel, but I'm not too sure. XD

On to some notes about the story:  
Yep, it is set 10 years earlier, right after the Kurans are murdered, and Yuuki was turned into a human. As you've read, Kaname kept on saying "years" when in fact, he only just lost his family recently, but in here, he's actually referring to his former life which is that of the Kuran ancestor's. Hope that clears it up! If there are any questions, verifications, please don't hesitate to ask! X3

Till next time~ Ja~ X3


End file.
